dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Rue
Rue lebte mit ihren Eltern und fünf jüngeren Geschwister in Distrikt 11 in eher ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Bereits mit 12 Jahren wurde sie für die 74. Hungerspiele ausgelost - so war sie in diesen Spielen die Jüngste aller Tribute. Biografie thumb|Rue, jüngster Tribut der 74. Hungerspiele Katniss sieht Rue zum ersten Mal, als sie sich die Wiederholung der Ernte ansieht. Der Anblick der 12-jährigen erinnert sie etwas an einen Vogel (Spotttölpel). Schon hier fällt ihr eine große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Schwester Prim auf, obwohl Rue dunkelhaarig und dunkelhäutig ist. Beide Mädchen wirken lieblich, verletzbar und lösen in Katniss einen Beschützerinstinkt aus. Aber anders als bei Prim meldet sich für Rue keiner freiwillig. thumb|Rue hat Catos Messer geklaut. Im Trainingscenter zeigt sie ihr geschicktes Können mit der Schleuder und beobachtet Katniss im Film unbemerkt, bis Peeta sie darauf aufmerksam macht: Später fällt sie Katniss im Film dadurch auf, dass sie, während Cato einen anderen Jungen beschuldigt, sein Messer gestohlen zu haben, an der Decke hängt - mit dem Messer in den Händen. Eine große Überraschung ist es, dass der jüngste Tribut der diesjährigen Hungerspiele im Einzeltraining eine Punktzahl von 7 erhalten hat. Katniss vermutet später, dass Rue vermutlich von einem Trainingsgerät zum anderen "geflogen" ist, da sie in der Arena geschickt von Baum zu Baum springt. thumb|Rue beim Interview Bei dem Interview trägt sie ein blaues Kleid mit Flügeln. Sie rührt die Zuschauer mit ihrer zarten, etwas schüchternen Art. Trotzdem gibt sie sich auch zuversichtlich und erzählt, dass sie sehr schnell ist und deshalb die Chancen der Tribute schlecht stehen, sie zu töten. thumb|Rue macht Katniss auf das Jägerwespennest aufmerksam. Rue hält sich nicht lange am Füllhorn auf: Sie ergattert eine Schleuder, dann macht sie sich auf in die Wälder. Da sie sich sehr gut mit Pflanzen und deren medizinischer Verwendung auskennt, kann sie sich dadurch gerade noch am Leben halten. Sie macht Katniss, die vor den Karrieros auf einen Baum geflüchtet ist und belagert wird, von dem Nachbarbaum aus darauf aufmerksam, dass in der Nähe ein Jägerwespennest ist. Rue flieht, indem sie geschickt von Baum zu Baum springt, als Katniss das Nest auf die andere Tribute fallen lässt. thumb|Rue und Katniss Nachdem Katniss aus ihren Halluzinationen erwacht entdeckt sie wenige Stunden später Rue und beschließt ihr zu vertrauen. Rue zögert erst noch, aber da sie Katniss schon einmal geholfen hat - und aufgrund der Spotttölpelbrosche, die sie trägt - vertraut sie ihr doch. Nun teilen die beiden ihre Vorräte und verarzten sich gegenseitig - Rue heilt mithilfe von Pflanzen Katniss Stiche und Katniss trägt Rue etwas von ihrer Salbe auf. Die beiden teilen ihre Vorräte und schon bald erzählen die beiden sich auch Geschichten von Zuhause und über ihre Familien. Bald darauf wollen sie die Chancen der Karrieros verschlechtern, indem sie auf irgendeinem Weg ihre Vorräte wegschaffen. Danach bricht Katniss auf, um die Vorräte der Karrieros in die Luft zu jagen, während Rue sie mit dem Qualm von mehreren Feuern von ihrem Lager weglockt. Rue versteckt sich, wird aber von Marvel, dem männlichen Tribut aus Distrikt 1, in einer Netz-Falle gefangen. Panisch schreit sie nach Katniss, doch gerade als diese kommt, bohrt sich ein Speer in Rues Körper. Instinktiv tötet Katniss Marvel, indem sie einen Pfeil auf ihn schießt, der sich tödlich durch seinen Hals bohrt. Als Rue im Sterben liegt, singt Katniss ihr ein Wiegenlied aus ihrer Heimat vor. Mit ihren letzen Worten bittet Rue Katniss, die Hungerspiele für sie beide zu gewinnen. Bevor das Kapitol mit dem Hovercraft ihre Leiche abholen kommt, wird sie von Katniss mit Blumen bestattet. Bevor Katniss weggeht, hält sie sich drei Finger vor die Lippen (ein Zeichen des Respekts auf Distrikt 12) wodurch ihr Tod in der Arena unvergesslich und zu einer eigenen kleinen Rebellion wird. Diese Stelle wird jedoch bei der Fernsehübertragung herausgeschnitten, da sie wie Rebellion aussieht, was das Kapitol natürlich nicht dulden kann. thumb|Katniss letzter Gruß an Rue. Nachdem Katniss Rue in Blumen gebettet hat, dreht sie sich in eine Richtung, von der sie weiß, dass direkt eine Kamera auf sie gerichtet ist. Dann hebt sie in dem bestimmten Zeichen ihres Distrikts ihre Hand, um Rue die letzte Ehre zu zeigen und ihr Lebewohl zu sagen. Im Film sieht man, wie in Distrikt 11 diese Geste nachgemacht wird und es zu ersten Aufständen, begonnen von Rues schmerzerfülltem Vater, kommt. thumb|Distrikt 11 erwidert Katniss' letzten Gruß an Rue. Katniss bekommt einen Laib Brot aus Distrikt 11 geschickt, der vermutlich für Rue bestimmt war. Das ist das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Hungerspiele, dass ein Distrikt einem fremden Tribut ein Geschenk in die Arena schickt. Katniss erkennt den Distrikt daran, wie das Brot aussieht, da ihr Peeta einmal erklärt hat, wie die Brote der unterschiedlichen Distrikte aussehen. Gefährliche Liebe Als Katniss während der Siegertour in Distrikt 11 ist, hält sie spontan, nachdem Peeta auch eine Rede gehalten hat, eine ergreifende Rede zu Rues und Threshs Ehren, da eine kleine Schwester von Rue sie vorwurfsvoll anschaut. Daraufhin pfeift ein alter Mann die Melodie, die Rue immer gesungen hat, um auf den Plantagen den Feierabend zu verkünden. Außerdem war es in der Arena Katniss´ und ihr Signal, das durch Spotttölpel weitergegeben wurde. Der Mann wird von Friedenswächtern erschossen und eine starke Unruhe geht durch den Distrikt. Während Katniss schnell von Peeta weggeführt wird, hört sie noch zwei Schüsse. Sie weiß aber nicht, wer oder ob noch jemand gestorben und ob es die Familie von Rue gewesen ist. Die ganze Zeit befürchtet sie, dass es Threshs Großmutter oder eine von Rues Schwestern gewesen sein könnte. Seeder, die Tributin aus Distrikt 11 beim Jubel-Jubiläum, erzählt Katniss später, dass die beiden Familien wohlauf sind. Aussehen und Charakter Rue ist klein und zierlich. Vermutlich ist sie auch sehr mager, da sie wie die meisten Bewohner ihres Distrikts nie genug zu essen hatte und zudem einen Großteil ihrer Mahlzeiten oft den jüngeren Geschwistern zu überlassen pflegte. Sie besitzt mit der dunklen Haut, den dunklen Haaren und den goldbraunen Augen das typische Aussehen ihres Distrikts. Katniss erinnerte sie oft an einen Vogel. Rue ist sehr mutig und entschlossen, in der Arena nicht schwach zu wirken. Sie hat einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt für ihre jüngeren Geschwister, ebenso wie Katniss. Sie hat eine schöne, klare Stimme und kann gut singen. Außerdem ist sie sehr behände, was sich in ihrem Talent zeigt, wie ein Äffchen von Baum zu Baum zu hüpfen. Familie thumb|Rue beobachtet Katniss. Rue ist die Älteste von sechs Kindern. Sie hat fünf jüngere Schwestern und Brüder. Das Alter und die Namen der Geschwister sind nicht bekannt, aber sie sehen Rue alle sehr ähnlich. Eine ihrer Schwestern ist zum Zeitpunkt zur Tour der Sieger etwa neun Jahre alt. Sie bringt Katniss dazu, etwas über Rue zu sagen, indem sie sie vorwurfsvoll anschaut, nachdem sie bereits vom Mikro zurückgetreten ist. Beziehungen Katniss und Rue verbünden sich in der Arena der 74. Hungerspiele, nachdem sie ihr das Leben rettete, indem sie die Stiche der Jägerwespen, die Katniss durch einen Angriff auf die Karrieros hatte, mithilfe von Blättern versorgte. Katniss sieht in Rue ihre kleine Schwester Prim, weshalb sie es sich schon im Trainingscenter, als sie Rue das erste Mal richtig sieht, wünscht, dass dieses kleine Mädchen nicht an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen sollte. Nach Rues Tod ist Katniss sehr aufgebracht und verzweifelt, aber sie versucht, für Rue stark zu bleiben. Rue sagt, dass ihr Katniss zu Anfang wegen ihrer Spotttölpelbrosche aufgefallen ist und dass sie ihr deshalb vertraue. Darum wehrt sie auch ab, als Katniss ihr die Brosche schenken will und sagt, dass sie sie gern an ihr sieht. Außerdem hat sie einen kleinen Holzstern an einem geflochtenen Grashalsband als Glücksbringer. Thresh Thresh ist ihr achtzehnjähriger Mittribut, der sie anscheinend mag. Das erkennt man daran, dass er während des großen Festmahls am Füllhorn, als Clove Katniss fast umbringt und anfängt, über Rues Tod zu sprechen und sie zu verhöhnen, aufspringt und Clove mit einem Stein erschlägt (im Film rammt er ihren Kopf gegen das Füllhorn, um ihr das Genick zu brechen). Er lässt Katniss mit den Worten: "Nur dieses eine Mal, Zwölf. Für sie." ziehen. Als Dankeschön dafür, das sie auf Rue aufgepasst und ihr einen würdevollen Tod gegeben hat, in dem sie sie mit Blumen bedeckte und ihr ein Lied sang, als sie starb. Im Film sieht man es überdies an der Stelle, als Rue Catos Messer klaut und sich an der Decke des Trainingscenters versteckt. Katniss, Thresh und vermutlich der Junge aus Distrikt 4 sind die einzigen Tribute, die das mitbekommen haben. Thresh schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf und verrät sie nicht, woran man erkennt, dass er sie für ihren Mut schätzt. Taktik Da Rue in Distrikt 11 lebte, in dem es normal war, dass die Kinder auf den Plantagen und Feldern arbeiteten, war sie sehr schnell auf Bäumen unterwegs und konnte sich wie ein Vogel fortbewegen, ohne den Boden zu berühren. Ihre Taktik war es, vor dem Blutbad am Füllhorn zu flüchten und in den Wald zu rennen, sich dort zu verstecken und vor den restlichen Tributen abzuhauen, bis sie die anderen überlebte. Dann, als sie sich mit Katniss verbündete, änderte sie ihre Taktik. Sie hat ein großes Wissen über Pflanzen und benutzt als Waffe die Schleuder. Tod thumb|Katniss erweist Rue die letzte Ehre. Rue und Katniss wurden später ein Team und planten den Vorratsbunker der Karrieros zu zerstören, indem Rue sie mit dem Rauch mehrerer Feuer weglockte und Katniss die Vorräte in die Luft sprengte. Das gelang ihnen auch, danach wollten sich Rue und Katniss im Wald treffen, wo Rue jedoch von Marvel in einem Netz gefangen und mit einem Speer attackiert wurde. Nach dieser Attacke starb sie. Ihr letzter Wunsch war, dass Katniss die Spiele gewann und ihr etwas vorsang, was diese auch tat. Rue wurde anschließend von Katniss mit Blumen geschmückt und betrauert. Nach Rues Tod zeigte Katniss das Symbol von Distrikt 12. Nachdem sie das tat gab es eine kleine Rebellion von Rues Vater. Indirekt rettete Rue Katniss das Leben, da Thresh diese beim Festmahl nur wegen ihr laufen ließ. Wären die zwei keine Verbündeten gewesen, wäre Katniss sicher von Thresh umgebracht worden. Rues-Lullaby-Deep-In-The-Meadow-From-The-Hunger-Games.jpg|Rues Lied Rue with Cato's knife (2).jpg|Rue hat Catos Messer geklaut. Rue 2.png|Rue zeigt Katniss die Jägerwespen. The Hunger Games hit by racism row as movie fans tweet vile slurs over casting of black teen actress as heroine Rue 2.jpg|Rue beim Interview Ruekat.jpg|Katniss und Rue 129px-Rue-hunger-games-pic-amandla-stenberg-character1.jpeg|Rue Poster The-Hunger-Games-Movie-thresh-and-rue-29529538-385-289 (2).jpg|Rue versteckt sich vor Katniss. Katniss-and-Rue-2-The-Hunger-Games (2).jpg|Katniss erklärt Rue ihren Plan. Ruedeath.png|Rue tot Rue's death.jpg rue.jpg the-hunger-games-rue.jpg Rue-the-hunger-games-33104449-1920-800.jpg hunger-games-rue.gif images1.jpg Rue+Katniss.jpg Rue..jpg Interview Rue.jpg * Rues Nachname ist nicht bekannt. * Laut Katniss ist Rue auch der Name einer kleinen gelben Blume. * Die Melodie, die Rue pfiff, war für die Arbeiter das Signal zum Feierabend. * Das Lied, das Katniss Rue vorsang, sang sie häufig auch für Prim, als diese als Kleinkind nicht schlafen konnte. * Sie war der 18. Tribut, der starb. * Sie hatte den 6. Platz in der Wertung erreicht. * Rue war sehr flink und konnte elegant und lautlos von Baum zu Baum springen. Außerdem wird im Buch erzählt, dass sie recht gut klettern konnte. * Rue hatte eine beste Freundin, die sie seit ihrer Geburt kannte. * Sowohl in den 74. als auch in den 75. Hungerspielen starb der weibliche Tribut aus Distrikt 11 vor dem männlichen Tribut (Rue starb vor Thresh, Seeder starb vor Chaff). * Ihre Wettquote betrug nur 60-1 und war so wohl eine der niedrigsten. en:Ruees:Ruefr:Rue Barnettepl:Rue Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Distrikt 11 Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele Charakter